


Motherhood

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Lin Beifong had never considered motherhood. But now it was forced upon her and it would change her life forever.





	Motherhood

Lin entered the ruins that had been the compound protecting the young Avatar. She had met her briefly a year ago. The girl had been rambling about Earth bending and how much she would like to learn from the best. Blood stained the snow and Lin had remembered how Katara’s voice broke when she called her.

Suddenly something dashed towards her and locked around her leg. The tiny water tribe girl embraced Lin’s leg tightly snivelling. Lin tensed up, emotional people made her uncomfortable. She looked down on the tiny person, the girl had just turned four and her polarbeardogcub growled at Lin when it left the hut that was still standing quickly followed by a tall male Lin knew all too well.

“Father!” Lin pushed Korra to the side, the tiny girl landed in the snow glaring at Lin who embraced Sokka. “I was afraid.” She whispered.

“You can thank Tonraq for protecting me. He…” Sokka looked down at Korra in the snow, the polarbeardogcub crawled up in her lap and licked her tears away. Lin looked into the hut seeing two bodies covered in ceremonial covers, she put her hand over mouth to keep from making any sound. Sokka broke free from his daughter and walked over to Korra and her companion. He hunched down and pat the growling cub.

“Lin will take good care of you.” He said and herd Lin turn around.

“What did you say?” Lin clenched her fist.

“There is no one else I trust.” Lin held up her hand towards Sokka, she closed her eyes and tried to calm the storm inside her.

“Send her to Su or something! I can’t have a kid!! My work!” Lin shouted and pointed at Korra who pouted. 

A wind swept through the compound and Sokka locked eyes with his daughter. 

“I wasn’t ready for a kids either Lin. But you and your sister happened and I can’t change that.” Sokka smiled towards his oldest daughter. Toph had tried to hide it, to say that there was two fathers. But there had only been Sokka. 

Korra snivelled and got up from the snow, the cub bit down in her clothes and tried her to keep away from Lin. But Korra dragged the animal with her as she took Lin’s hand. She put her cold cheek to the Earth benders hand.

“I want to go with you Lin.” Korra whimpered. “I don’t want to stay here.” Korra inhaled deep and looked up at Lin with teary eyes.

Lin’s heart stopped. She had never been a person who liked kids. But. This child, with her blue eyes piercing her soul. She shook the feeling off and sighed.

“Fine…. But I expect you to act according to my standards kid!” Lin took Korra’s hand and threw the hut a last glance before walking back to the ship that waited for them.


End file.
